The present invention pertains to a system of electronic messaging, and more specifically the present invention pertains to a system and method of electronic messaging configured such that the message contains XML tags which will drive how the message is processed, including how it is routed, formatted, displayed, organized, and otherwise handled. The system, MessageML, operates in conjunction with a specialized message processing platform to enable individuals to receive, store, synthesize and intelligently process XML-based electronic messages and standard SMTP electronic mail (email) messages from corporations or any other senders in a way that fully integrates individuals' existing email boxes, cell phones, pagers, fax machines, telephones, and other devices. MessageML provides the constructs to tag the message content so that the processing platform understands the meaning of the content and thus how the message should be processed.
Despite the limitations of existing technologies, the electronic communications market is enormous and growing very rapidly. There are over 260 million email boxes worldwide and 9.2 billion messages sent daily in the United States alone. Mobile data appliances are likewise growing rapidly with over 208 million digital wireless phone subscribers worldwide today. Similarly, Internet appliances are expected to explode to 55 million connected devices by 2002. As shown in FIG. 1, there exists a need for a new communications platform capable of fully integrating individuals' existing email boxes, cell phones, pagers, fax machines, telephones, and other devices, to take full advantage of these exploding markets. In order to do this intelligently, a more robust, forward-looking messaging structure is needed.
A novel electronic messaging system is needed by businesses and consumers due to 1) inherent limitations of current electronic mail systems, 2) lack of integration between consumer “endpoints” (email addresses, wireless devices, fax machines, etc.) and 3) exploding electronic communications complexity.
First, email is not a suitable medium for corporations to interact with their customers in anything but a “newsletter” fashion. Email does not, by definition, contain anything more intelligent than a sender's address, an urgent/non-urgent tag, a subject line, and a text body. Email, by definition, typically goes into a user's single inbox where it is opened, read, and stored or deleted. Once more and more corporations send their customers email messages, the receiver quickly has a problem with inbox overload. Email also cannot be relied upon for urgent messages or alerts since users check email with varying frequency. Further, email cannot be easily automatically sorted, synthesized, filed, re-formatted or summarized.
Today, in order to automatically file or process incoming email, a user has to manually set up message-specific rules such as a search of the subject line or specify an action based on a specific sender's address. As corporations and individuals send increasing volumes of electronic messages, a more intelligent way to process, store, and synthesize these messages is needed. It will not be convenient, for example, to open every message from a person's credit card vendor to see that payments have been posted, transactions have been processed, or bills have been mailed. These messages should be intelligently stored so that the consumer can view a synthesized status or see detail if desired.
Second, many individuals use a variety of electronic communication addresses for their email boxes, wireless phones, pagers, fax machines, instant messaging, etc. There is no way to effectively and intelligently integrate those devices: pagers, email boxes, telephones, and fax machines are ignorant of each other. There are webmail and email solutions that will forward email messages to pagers or cell phones or convert email text to a fax message or a voice message. None of these solutions intelligently determine the correct destination of each specific incoming message without the user's manual control or message-specific rules being setup beforehand. Existing services, for example, will not automatically understand that a flight cancellation alert should go to any device a receiver has that is likely to deliver the message immediately but a special fares notice from the same airline should go to a lower immediacy, less intrusive device. Many unified messaging solutions force users to give up existing addresses and phone numbers and do not process intelligent incoming messages. These platforms only enable the receiver to convert and listen to messages from a variety of platforms. While some will find a subscriber by trying multiple phone numbers, there is no real intelligent routing based on the content of the incoming message since the incoming message is generally a voicemail or an email.
Third, communications complexity is exploding for corporations and individuals. New “connected” devices are being introduced every day—each with different capabilities, formatting, protocol requirements, and addresses. Individuals have new choices in the types of information they can receive and the devices upon which that information can be received and viewed. Existing message connections between individuals and/or corporations are typically point-to-point. If a corporation wants to send a message to a customer's pager, that corporation sends a message directly to that pager's address. Likewise if an individual wants to send a text message to a friend's specific endpoint, that person in many cases has to know and remember multiple email addresses, a PCS wireless phone text address, a fax number, a pager number, etc. If the receiving individual ever changes pagers or wireless phone providers, that individual has to remember to provide all possible sending parties with the new device-specific address.
As wireless PDAs, cars, home appliances, and other devices all begin to have their own electronic messaging address, the existing point-to-point, address-specific messaging approach will become extremely burdensome and complex for senders and receivers. Additional complexity will be generated by the introduction of features such as device sensing and endpoint location sensing technologies. This problem is exacerbated by the need to limit access to a specific individual's communications world but enable access for friends and family without having to share passwords. FIG. 2 shows these above-listed limitations on the current state of electronic messaging.
Certain of the advanced messaging capabilities enabled by MessageML can be performed today within corporations. For example, intra-company messaging on a single platform often provides for sophisticated formatting, integrated calendar management, and other applications. However, these capabilities are lost entirely once messages are sent to recipients outside the corporate network. To address this problem, a new messaging standard is needed. MessageML will not only give all users the capabilities that currently exist on intra-company messaging platforms, but also add dramatically to that level of functionality.